The Pervert and The Idiot
by DevilInsideYou
Summary: I sucked at summaries. His mind was clouded by her scent and her wet clothes. They did it publicly. May stay as a one-shot or be a series. Depends on the reviews :)


A/N: This is my first ever rated M story so please be kind.

I don't own Gakuen Alice.

Though I want that character to be mine.

Natsume stared at the idiotic brunette on the ticket vending machine. It was a rainy day and he was on the train station on his way to the school dormitories when he saw her. She was bending down to the vending machine saying some things like: "Excuse me, I would like to get home." "Can you please give me a ticket?"

It was annoying. As far as he can remember that Blackmailing Queen, Hotaru Imai, who was also one heck of a genius, was always taking the idiotic polka dotted panty girl back and forth from school to dorm. So why was she alone?

He turned and was about to leave when she called him. More like she screamed HIS name at the fully packed station.

"Natsume!" She yelled that made everyone looked at him. She ran to him with a huge grin plastered on her face. He noticed that she was drenched from the rain and that their summer school uniform clung to her body like a second skin exposing something like a bra. When did she need a bra? She doesn't even have a breast. Good thing her long brown hair was somehow covering the exposed areas on her upper body which other people should not see. It was weird how she have a short upper body. All he knew was that person is irritating him to the fullest.

"Shut up," He hissed. "Can't you lower down your voice, idiot?!" She was standing beside him with her bag on her left hand.

"Can I go with you?" She asked. Their school was quite far from their dormitories that they have to take trains. Who was the idiot who built a school dorm eight stations away from the school?

"No," Natsume replied and walked away. But then, he saw her following him. He also noticed that other guys were ogling at her. Why are they even drooling? She's not even worth looking. But then, if he doesn't help this idiotic girl, then her best friend would surely bring him into the deepest part of hell. "Damn."

And now he stood there inside the train with the stupid idiot in front of him. They somehow managed to get near the door opposite to where they came in. Of course, he pushed her to that side or else she would have been left behind. She's freaking slow and it's annoying him. After a few more minutes, the train's engine started and they went off.

It was jam packed.

Mikan stood there and apologized to him. "I'm really sorry, Natsume. Hotaru's car broke and her driver told me to go home and ride the train since it might take long till it's fixed. And to think Hotaru left me for some school meeting."

Natsume stared down at her. He was a head taller than her and somehow all he could see is her hair. They were so close that he could already smell the strawberry shampoo that she used. He can feel heat radiating from her body and his thoughts were starting to get clouded by her scent.

'_Damn,'_ he thought. "Turn around polka." He ordered. Maybe he could focus on other things if her back was facing him.

Mikan glanced up at him. His crimson eyes were glaring at her and she didn't even know why. She only turned when he growled at her. She furrowed her brows and decided to stare at the glass on the train's door.

Soon after, the train came to the next station. The already cramped space got more cramped because a lot of people got in and a few were still trying to get inside. They got shoved by the people.

Natsume moved his hands up but was only able to get it midway since there's no more space for him to pull it up. It was uncomfortable for him since he's already so close to other passengers he could feel their backs on his. He tried to move his hands again and again till he decided to move it in the small space between him and the idiotic polka dotted panty girl.

"Kyaaa!" He heard her exclaim. His hands were now on her butt and he can't move it to any other direction. "Natsume! Your hands!"

Other passengers looked at them. They thought he was a molester!

"Shut up." He whispered. Natsume was really getting annoyed since he was starting to feel hot and feeling hot for someone like the thing in front of him was embarrassing. "I can't move my hands. It's because of the other people here so don't make a scene."

"You're trying to molest me!" She hissed. She turned her head to look at him but he almost kissed her cheek.

"As if I'd do something like that, little girl." He whispered again. "Who would want to molest you? We're in the train and things like these are only normal."

Mikan pouted and turned to stare outside. She wasn't really into trains. She had tried to ride train before and almost got killed because the other passengers cramped around her suffocating her. "Fine," she managed to say.

Natsume noticed her shivering which might have been from the cold. She was drenched from the rain after all. They came to the next station which was lucky since he could somehow move his left hand to lean on the door giving a little space between him and her.

He felt her turn her head and looked at the other passengers.

"Are trains always this crowded?" She asked. When he refused to answer, she continued to ask him the same thing time after time. She was trying to turn but all she could do is rub her butt on his lower part.

Natsume moved his hands. Somehow, the idiotic girl's butt is soft. It was clouding his thoughts. Did she not know anything? He was getting turned on every second and if he didn't get out of there quick, he might go and do it. Her scent was filling up his nose and she was drenched too! Somehow those two smell combined together was making him go crazy.

Mikan's eyes widened when she felt Natsume squeeze her butt. She was about to tell him off when she remembered that hose things were just normal when riding a train. And so she kept quiet. She can feel the heat radiating from him, it was all over her back and they were so close! She could practically sniff him even though he's behind her. It was intoxicating. Somehow her tummy also felt funny.

He slowly made his hands move under her skirt, into that area. His hands were already under her skirt and she was shifting uncomfortably making her hips grind with his little head. Natsume smirked. He could definitely use the girl's stupidity. Maybe he was taking advantage but he couldn't stop himself.

He started playing with her. Though she was wearing her panty, he can feel that there is something really hot down there behind that thin fabric of underwear she's wearing. It was wet too. Could it be from the rain? Did she get wet even down there because of the rain? He moved his fingers around that area and soon he felt something sticky.

Natsume shifted her underwear. His hands moved inside her panty but she didn't resisted. He couldn't see her face but he could hear her pants.

He entered a finger inside her and her breathing hitched.

"Natsume," she whispered or more like moaned. He heard it and for some reason he felt blood rush to his face. He's making this idiotic polka dotted panty girl horny! And he's even getting hornier when she moaned his name.

Mikan panted. She can't breathe properly. Natsume was doing something on her private area but it's just normal, right? And then if it wasn't normal, she doesn't know if she could stop him.

"Quiet." He whispered in her ear. It sent a shiver down her spine and she had to bite her lower lip to keep herself from giving off that weird sound she did earlier. Natsume continued doing those ministrations until he felt her shaking from what seemed to be an orgasm.

She bent low, weak from something that felt so good it was scary. And then she felt something poke her butt. She turned to look at Natsume who was quite red faced. It was really a first. Natsume, red faced?!

"Does it feel good?" He asked her quietly. She noticed something in his eyes, something dark and something magnetic she can't look away. He moved his left hand from the door and was now on his side. Mikan nodded, too weak to even speak. "Do you want to feel something better?"

Mikan frowned at him. Is there really something better? She nodded her head again and saw him smirk. It was annoying, really. Why was he even smirking?

"Keep you voice down," he ordered. Slowly, Natsume moved his hands to open the zipper on his pants. He also pulled down his boxers. Little Natsume sprang out and Mikan yelped when it touched her ass. She tried to squeeze her thighs.

There was something behind her, Mikan knew. And whatever it was, it is something really hard and it's poking her asshole! She squeezed her hips more that Natsume have to grind his teeth just trying to get to that small space between her thighs.

"Natsume," Mikan called. She was panting, her face flushed and her innocent eyes looked at his lust filled ones when she turned her head to look at him.

He grabbed her hips and thrust his little head. He didn't enter her just that part below it. Damn if they weren't in the train he would've flipped her already and fucked her till he was satisfied.

It was tight, as if it didn't even want him in. She kept squeezing it but slowly, his little head entered that small space between her thighs under her private area.

Mikan leaned on the door. Her strength was going out as Natsume kept thrusting it on that area. Her tummy was feeling weird again, . She was burning all over her body. Mikan doesn't know what it was but it makes her feel good. And yet it was draining her energy all she could do is hold on the door.

Natsume can hear the soft moans escaping her lips. What do her lips taste like? What does she taste like? She was tightening around him, squeezing her thighs so hard he let out a moan himself. He was near the climax and his pride won't allow him to do so before her.

And so he pounded on her faster, harder, and rougher. He pinched the nub of her private area she moaned louder. Natsume nuzzled on her neck, breathed in her scent as they both reached the climax.

He looked around them, refusing to pull out from her. He saw that they were already nearing the last station, the station near their dorms.

Mikan breathed in the air. She was panting and so was he. Natsume kissed the small area on her nape that was exposed leaving a hickey. He just marked her as his.

She felt her arms wrap around her waist. He helped her up since she was feeling weak. She was wobbly all over.

"Is this really normal when riding a train?" He heard her ask. Natsume glared at her. If she ever have sex with someone other than him, he might strangle the guy.

He leaned in close to her ear and whispered, "My room. Nine pm. I'll answer that."

So? What do you think?

Is it good? Is it bad? Follow your instincts and let the devil inside you out.

Reviews are much appreciated.


End file.
